galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of the Wheel
The Republic of the Wheel (simply "the Wheel" for short) is a Drakon faction with their capital on their home planet of Szenaria. They are part of the Iralek Alliance. Government The Wheel is a democratic faction, allowing the citizens to choose their leaders. As every individual is similarly concerned for their unification and advancement, there is not much difference of opinion in voting. Culture All that members of the Wheel do is supposed to be for the betterment of the faction and Szenaria itself. The Wheel does practice a form of environmentalism, taking a "fair share" of natural resources and leaving the rest to rejuvenate itself, to be exploited again at a later date. Mining is a common job within the Wheel (see Economy, below), but other jobs such as physicians and pilots are highly regarded as well. Language The Wheel's official language is Hraconian, the original language that the Drakons were believed to have created. Minor changes to the language have been made to keep it up to date, but it remains otherwise unchanged. Religion As a whole, the Wheel has no official religion, generally frowning upon it. They believe that the effort to practice and maintain religion is wasteful. As a result, atheism is predominant. Economy The Wheel currency is made up of minerals and gems. As a result, anyone can become rich if they set out to literally mine their money. However, hired miners are not allowed to keep whatever they mine in their job; they are paid a predetermined amount. To compensate, however, there is usually a high salary. Currency is composed of units, and each unit consists of a single lump of material of a certain weight and value (see table below). Local scales can be found in each individual community to shape a unit accordingly. *Quartz (100g): base unit of currency. Equivalent to one Earth penny. *Copal (100g): equal to 10 quartz units. *Jasper (100g): equal to 10 copal units. *Gold (10g): equal to 100 jasper units. *Emerald (10g): equal to 100 gold units. *Sapphire (5g): equal to 100 emerald units. *Ruby (5g): equal to 10 sapphire units. *Diamond (1g): equal to 10 ruby units. There are other more obscure forms of currency that are not in use today. Building materials are not allowed to be used as currency to prevent the organized destruction of towns and cities for profit. Technology The Wheel employs shift-drive technology, derived from that of their allies the Sequence, to enable FTL travel. For propulsion, IC-fusion drives are used, allowing them to reach high sublight speeds. They also use a large amount of nanotechnology. Military The Honorable Military of the Wheel is composed of around five thousand battle cruisers and a select few specially designed ships. *HMW Battle Cruisers are computer-operated, and battle using a set of railguns and volleys of nuclear missiles. *Iron Thrusters are military-operated carrier and cargo ships that transport needed supplies, soldiers, and weapons across space for long distances. They are armed with a backup laser system in case of attack. *Necchian Blazers are immense ships armed with coilguns that are used in interplanetary sieges. They are easily the most destructive ships in the HMW. Only ten have ever been produced. The vast majority of soldiers are deployed off-planet to fight enemies such as the Drakon Pinnacle and the Nemesis Legion. History The first records of the Wheel appear approximately 4000 years ago. They first left Szenaria about 1000 years ago, where they encountered the Drakon Pinnacle. It is a mystery how the Pinnacle arrived in space, as there was no sign of another country ever leaving the planet in the first place. The Pinnacle was immediately hostile, and the two are at war to this day. Category:Articles by User:Styracosaurus Rider